wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Piekło - Niebo/02
Brian zaniemówił. Był zdegustowany i jednocześnie wzruszony tą historią. Miłość, niespełniona miłość, śmierć, odwzajemniona miłość, śmierć… Wszystko było dla niego zbyt trudne. Cały czas zadawał sobie pytanie: „Dlaczego?”. Co się stało? Czy musiało się stać? Dlaczego los był dla nich taki okrutny? Co oni złego światu zrobili? - To straszne… - szepnął z przerażeniem. - Wcale nie -zaprzeczyła Cathy. - My to już wszyscy znamy… - No a będziesz tu do szkoły chodził? - No a jakby inaczej! - A do której klasy? - Do siódmej. - Czyli do pierwszej gimnazjum? Brian pokręcił głową. - Nie… Do siódmej. - Czyli tak jak mówi Vanessa. Do pierwszej gimnazjum. My tu mamy sześć klas szkoły podstawowej, trzy gimnazjum no a potem od dwóch do pięciu. - My mieliśmy dziesięć klas, a potem trzy lub cztery. - Głupio… - mruknęła Vanessa. - Wiem… Dlatego przeprowadziłem się tutaj. - Do tej zatęchłej, pełnej robali dziury… - powiedziała z obrzydzeniem Catherine. - Bez przesady. Gdyby nie wy, to byłaby prawda – odpowiedział Brian. – Jeszcze nigdy nie poznałem kogoś tak pozytywnie szalonego i naćpanego życiem jak wy. - To bardzo miłe – powiedziała Cathy. I tak stali pod drzewem (znaczy Vanessa siedziała) rozmawiając o różnych takich duperelach. *** - Brian, to ty? – zawołała matka z kuchni, słysząc trzask frontowych drzwi około dwudziestej. Pytała o to, bo była sama w domu i nie wiedziała, który z mężczyzn jej życia właśnie wrócił. - Tak, to ja – odpowiedział szczęśliwy. - Widać, że się cieszysz – powiedziała wychodząc z kuchni. - No poznałem fajnych ludzi – uśmiechnął się. - To super! - Tak. Świetnie się dogadujemy. Chodzą tu do szkoły. Do tej, co ja pójdę. Nawet będziemy w tej samej klasie. Nie zgadniesz. Oni tu mają sześć lat podstawówki, trzy gimnazjum a potem od dwóch do pięciu! Wiesz, co to oznacza? - Nie wiem. - Tu jest super! Nowy Jork był fajny, ale ta wieś rządzi! - Cieszę się, że się cieszysz, ale nie musisz tego okazywać całemu światu – powiedział ojciec wchodząc do domu z dwoma wielkimi torbami zakupów. Brian podszedł niego i pomógł mu wnieść zakupy do kuchni. - Aż tak głośno? – spytał przerażony chłopiec. - Słyszałem cię na podeście schodów. - Daj mu się cieszyć – powiedziała matka. - Ależ ja nic nie mówię – odpowiedział niewinnie ojciec. Poszli do kuchni. Zaczęli przygotowywać kolację – jajecznicę. Matka wbiła jedno jajko, drugie i trzecie, czwarte, piąte i… śliskie dłonie spowodowały, że szóste jajko spadło w całości na patelnię i roztrzaskało się na drobne kawałeczki. - No cóż… - zaczęła. – Dzwonię po pizzę! Brian uśmiechnął się. Uwielbiał pizzę. Matka wiedziała, co zamówić. Często dzwonili do pizzerii, a przed przeprowadzką ojciec poszukał ważnych numerów przydatnych w mieście – pizzeria, pralnia, opiekunka… - Halo? – powiedziała przez telefon matka. „O tak – pomyślał Brian. – Będzie super kolacja.” *** Pół godziny później ich pizza przyjechała. Brian wziął kawałek i ugryzł. - Mmm… To najlepsza pizza, jaką kiedykolwiek jadłem… - Czyli Quincy jest lepsze od „Nju Jorku”? – spytał ojciec. - Oj dobra, przepraszam. - A za co? – zapytała matka. - Że się wkurzyłem, ale na początku myślałem, że będzie źle. - A jest… - zaczął ojciec. - Zupełowo – powiedział z pełnymi ustami. - I to mi się podoba! Brian spojrzał na niego. Przecież to nie było w jego stylu! Jego ojciec – Jim – miał zaledwie 30 lat. Poznał matkę, kiedy była w ciąży. Wspierał ją, pomagał jej i zawsze był przy niej. Kiedy urodziła Briana, związek zaczął być poważniejszy, aż po trzech latach… wzięli ślub. - Co ty tak dziwnie gadasz? – spytał go. – Jakiś taki staromodny się zrobiłeś. Ojciec zaprzeczył, kiwając głową. - Robię się dojrzały. Spojrzał na swoją żonę. Oboje się uśmiechnęli. - O co wam chodzi? - Bo widzisz… - zaczęła matka. - Ann jest w ciąży. Briana zamurowało. Jego matka w ciąży? - To super! – powiedział wesoło, jednak bez specjalnego przekonania. - Nie cieszysz się, prawda? - A czy ty byś się cieszył, gdybyś wiedział, że będziesz musiał zmienić styl życia? Że będziesz musiał uważać na każdym kroku, żeby nie obudzić dziecka? Że skończy się twój koczowniczy tryb życia i będziesz musiał… - wziął kawałek pizzy i poszedł do pokoju. Trzasnął drzwiami i wszedł. Usłyszał dziwny dźwięk, jakby coś się kruszyło. Spojrzał za siebie. Zobaczył małą dziurkę w ścianie, oraz pęknięcie biegnące w dół. Na podłodze była kolejna dziura, przez którą było widać dziwny pokój. Zdziwiło go to, bo pod nim nie było żadnego pomieszczenia. A jednak widział tam coś. - Głupota – mruknął. Otworzył szafę i… nie wierzył własnym oczom. W szafie była winda, która prowadziła w dół. Wszedł do niej i nacisnął przycisk „0”. Kilka sekund później znalazł się w tym pokoju. - Wow – szepnął z zachwytem. Zobaczył ściany w hieroglificzne wzorki i kilka dziwnych przedmiotów na wysokich, pajęczych nóżkach. - To jest jakaś paranoja. Wracam na górę. *** - No mówię wam, coś niesamowitego. - Przyjdziemy zobaczyć – powiedziała Catherine. - Musicie. Czegoś tak dziwnego i zachwycającego w życiu nie widziałem. - To idziemy – zawołała Vanessa. - No i w tym jest problem. Rodzice jadą dopiero za trzy dni, więc musimy poczekać. Nie obrazicie się? - Nie, nie, w ogóle – powiedziała Catherine. - Nie… - Vanessa również się zgodziła - No i jest jeszcze jedno. - Co? - Moja mama jest w ciąży. Vanessa i Catherine zaniemówiły. *** - Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. – Powiedziała Catherine do Vanessy, kiedy Brian odszedł. - Tak… Wszystko: nowy w mieście, tajemniczy pokój, ciąża… Idealne warunki! - No to teraz opracowujemy plan, jakby go w to wciągnąć. - No dobra. Idziemy do mnie. I poszły, pełne zadowolenia i ekscytacji. *** - Hej, mamo! To ja! – zawołał Brian wchodząc do domu. - No świetnie. - Mam pytanie. Kiedy wyjeżdżacie na wakacje? - No we wtorek. Aha, w związku z wakacjami. Dasz sobie radę, jak będziemy dłużej, bo chcielibyśmy zostać na 5 tygodni, a mieliśmy na 3 jechać. - No fajnie, bo chciałbym zapraszać koleżanki, więc… - Ale żadnych szaleństw! - Ok, ok. Wyluzuj. Babcią nie zostaniesz. - No. To jutro się dogadamy jeszcze. - Ok. Kocham cię, mamuś. Poszedł do pokoju i zaczął pisać na blogu. Tym razem jednak przytoczył parę słów z jakiejś piosenki i skomentował to „Fall in Love” , co znaczy, że się zakochał. - O tak… Zakochany… Kategoria:Piekło - Niebo Kategoria:AdiXXX